


Bloom for you

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: 人鱼AU





	Bloom for you

**Author's Note:**

> 人鱼AU

阴天的海边犹如新开拓的世界，尚未被上帝亲吻过，灰蓝交融的天空与海水化为一体，水天边界线还未被勾勒出，风带着醉人的温柔抚摸着万物。

哈利一向喜欢在这人类不多的时候登上海岸，借助礁石的遮掩坐在岸上，在海面上摇摆着蓝绿色的鱼尾，溅起朵朵浪花为自己的歌声伴奏。今天的海边几乎空无一人，哈利情不自禁放开了嗓音歌唱，全然没有注意到悄然接近他的男人。

德拉科特意来到这个偏僻的海岛来度过他难得的假期，这个没有阳光没有游人的海滩恰好合了他的意。脱下皮鞋穿着人字拖的感觉不能更舒服了，时不时上岸的海水冲洗着双脚，德拉科在海风的吹拂中尽情享受着这个好不容易争取到的时光，将霸占他时间许久的工作抛掷到海底。

蓦然间，风带着不远处的歌声飘进他的耳里，德拉科放空的心绪被拉扯回来，他不可控地为这个声音而陶醉，双腿向着歌声的方向迈着步伐。

看到哈利的一刹那，德拉科的血液在血管里呲呲沸腾。这是一条人鱼，货真价实的人鱼。他黑色的头发因在海水浸泡而垂在脑后，几丝不合群的碎发黏在侧脸，水滴顺着他好看的轮廓缓缓坠落；扇形的耳朵让他看上去犹如躲藏在森林里的妖精；他上半身赤裸着，肩膀到上臂处有淡淡的仿佛艺术家绘出的蓝色鳞片；下半身的长尾由蓝色与绿色的鳞片构成，在湛蓝的海水映衬下摄人心魂。

“梅林！”德拉科为这美丽至极的生物感到震撼，忘乎所以地惊叹了一句。

哈利被这突兀的声音所吓到，他睁开了原本闭起的双眼，猛地扭头看向德拉科。他清澈透亮的翠绿眸子夺走了德拉科的氧气，他似乎在深海里不断下沉着，只为寻找那个让他为之疯狂的世界。同时他还注意到了人鱼额上闪电形的疤，仿佛被施过魔法般让人觉得心碎。

这么一晃神间，哈利已经迅速跳入海里，唯有水面扩散的波纹告诉德拉科刚才的一切都不是一个疯狂的梦境。

短短时间内，德拉科脑海里的每一寸地方都被哈利所占有，一个声音在深处不停告诉着他，他需要他。

他需要他，就像鱼需要水，人需要氧气，没有他就会死去，他需要他。

这个念头快要将德拉科折磨得发疯，他在酒店房间的阳台上浸泡在午后忽然出现的阳光里，眼睛着魔般窥探着远处礁石后的那片天地。他最终在黄昏时回到了遇见哈利的那个海岸，期盼着会再次看见他。

自从见到德拉科那刻起，哈利仿佛中了魔咒般失魂，那个男人的眼里有他最喜爱的阴天的海，灰蓝的眼睛里透露出海风吹拂般的温柔。

这短暂的几个小时里，哈利极力抑制着胸腔里鼓动着想要那个男人的感觉，他从未感觉如此慌张。这不同于他对其他人类的好奇心与恐惧，他想要他。

他想要他，即便他不知道自己想要他做什么，但是他想要他，想要他这个人。

这个情绪在黄昏的暖光照射进海里时达到顶峰，哈利甩着鱼尾游上海岸，就这么出现在了德拉科的视线里。

相对无言，空气仿佛在时间的漏洞里凝固了，两个人为对方散发出的致命吸引力所眩晕，心脏仿佛要从身体里挣扎出去般剧烈跳动。

“你好…！”德拉科蓦地开口，他担心再不说些什么的话哈利会再次离开，“我叫马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”

哈利被德拉科吓了一跳，稍微往海水里退，见他并没有伤害自己的意思，迟疑了一会儿才开口：“波特，哈利·波特。”

一切开始得那么自然，一切都顺理成章地进行着，他们坐在沙滩上如一对挚友般交谈，哈利的戒备心被德拉科彻底消除。从海底世界到人类社会，两个人几乎无所不谈，犹如孤岛上第一次遇见同类的孤民，要将藏匿于心底的所有话都向对方吐出。

直到天空被深紫所染色，无数的星挣破帷幕探出了脑袋，哈利才意识到他该走了，他从未在岸上停留这么久。

“我不想走。”哈利望着德拉科的眼睛，醉了般为他迷离，“我该走了”脱口而出变了句话。

“那就留下。”德拉科的呼吸变得沉重起来，他为哈利而着迷，因为他的一句话而心神荡漾。他轻吻着哈利的额头，嘴唇擦过那道伤疤，落到鼻尖上。

哈利已经红透了脸，他闭起眼睛感受着德拉科的亲吻，用自己的唇去寻找着他的双瓣，像品尝禁果般小心翼翼又急不可耐地与他接吻，对这一切的恐惧与甜蜜的渴望交织在一起，如同他们纠缠着的舌头一般。

德拉科继续往下吻着，像品尝珍味般对待他，种下一个个暧昧的痕迹。拇指轻轻按压上哈利的乳尖，这里敏感得瞬间羞成绯红，哈利颤抖着呻吟了一声，本能地往后退，却被德拉科拥进怀里。

“别怕，我不会伤害你的。”德拉科放轻声音哄着怀里的人，“你不愿意我会停下来。”

“我想要你，请继续。”哈利吻了吻德拉科的脖子，“我怕的时候请握着我的手，告诉我这没什么。”

德拉科将一个个安抚性的吻落在哈利身上，手抚摸着他的长尾。哈利舒服地喘着气，小腹与鱼尾的交界处慢慢张开了一条缝，德拉科的心跳蓦地加快，手指小心翼翼触碰了一下入口，另一只手握住哈利的手，“没事的，相信我，交给我。”

“Slow it down please，you should know I bloom for you，just for you. ”

哈利选择相信德拉科，他抑制住心里本能的恐惧，放松了身体将自己交给他。他乐意为此下个赌注，赌德拉科是他等待的人，而结果不会让他失望的。

德拉科吻了吻哈利的手背，一只手抚摸着他的生殖腔，等到完全打开后，德拉科吻上入口，用手摩挲着他鱼尾的侧鳞。哈利属于人鱼的阴茎被刺激得弹到德拉科的脸上，他羞得满脸通红，双手捂着脸不敢去看。

“要我停下吗？”  
“请……继续。”

哈利的阴茎被德拉科握在手上套弄着，他用舌头打着圈舔弄前端，马眼流出透明液体后张嘴含住了龟头，温柔地吮吸着。一根手指轻轻挤进下面的小穴，刚进去一点内壁便贪婪地吮吸着，黏稠的液体沾湿了他的手指。

下腹的鳞片已经彻底打开，嫩红的生殖腔完全暴露在德拉科眼里，哈利喘着气，在情热的高温里不知所措，但他并没有挣扎，而是放开了身子方便德拉科扩张。

“德拉科！”哈利忽然尖叫了一声。德拉科的手指在搜刮着他的甬道，无意间触碰到的凸处让他分泌起更多的爱液，触电般的快感让他颤抖着射了出来。

“没事的，别怕。”德拉科舔吻着哈利的小腹，抽送着在他体内的手指。他下身已经胀得难受，但是依然耐心给哈利做着扩张。

德拉科搅动着手指，让哈利的穴道张得更开，嫩肉被带进带出，混杂着黏腻的液体。小穴深处传来难耐的骚痒，哈利眼角已经落下生理性泪水，被这个感觉折磨得难受，“德拉科……再深一点……唔……里面好痒啊……德拉科！”

德拉科见准备得差不多了，脱下了裤子将自己早已硬得发疼的性器解放出来，扶着柱身用龟头在穴口磨蹭。哈利被德拉科狰狞的巨物吓了一跳，这么大的东西怎么能进来？恐惧心理再次爆发。

“别怕，我不会伤害你的。”德拉科低头在哈利的唇上落下一个吻，让他的双手环上自己的脖子，而他则搂着哈利精瘦的腰，缓缓将阴茎往体内送，“哈利，疼就跟我说。”

“疼……”哈利紧紧抱着德拉科，二人的汗水交叠在一起。

“要不我停下来吧。”德拉科被夹得也难受，但是仍满心心疼着怀里的人鱼。

“不，请继续。”哈利摇摇头，“慢一点就行了。”

进入的过程很辛苦，等到整根埋进时两个人都大汗淋漓。“我要开始动了。”德拉科握着哈利的手，吮吸着他殷红的乳尖，缓缓挺动着腰。他们磨合得很快，没过多久疼痛就被快感取代了，哈利生殖腔不停流着爱液，打湿了德拉科的耻毛与双球。

小穴的内壁紧致温暖，入口的软肉不知餍足地吮吸肉棒，柱身已经充满了淫液，每一次进出都发出淫秽的水声。哈利被干得全身发软，剩下的全部力气都用在拥抱德拉科上，他甜腻的呻吟如蛇信一般钻进德拉科的耳朵里，仿佛一剂强烈催情剂，让埋在体内的阴茎又胀大了。

“哈利，如果不舒服就喊停。”德拉科觉得自己再也忍不了了，他钳住哈利的腰开始快速冲撞。粗大的性器将甬道的每一处都照顾得周到，快感如潮水般涌向二人。

“啊啊……好舒服……德拉科……好爽”哈利有半截鱼尾浸泡在海水里，此时尾巴处的鱼鳍也攀上德拉科的腰。

“乖，多叫几声，我想听。”德拉科加速摆动着腰部，龟头刺激着那处凸起，上下磨蹭着，让哈利在他怀里不停颤抖。“哈利，喜欢吗？要不要再深一点？”

“唔……喜欢……啊啊啊……深一点……不行！”窒息般的快感让哈利语无伦次，他爽得快要晕厥，全身烫得不像话，高潮让他扬起脖子露出了优美的线条，精液全部射到了德拉科的小腹上，最后无声地尖叫着。

德拉科搂紧了哈利做着最后的冲刺，大开大合地操进小穴深处，抽插了十几下后蓦地拔出，用手套弄着射到了哈利身上。

之后的几天，德拉科将他的假期全部花费在了哈利身上，他们不是谈天说地便是抱在一起做爱。哈利固执地想让德拉科射在他体内，而德拉科从来都没有理会过他的这一要求，因为他们这段关系只是暂时的。最后一天做的时候，哈利全程都在哭泣，并不是因为被粗鲁的对待了——德拉科一向都很温柔——而是因为这是最后一次。在德拉科快要高潮时，哈利猛地收紧内壁，夹得他射进了哈利的生殖腔内。以往似有说不尽话题的二人面对离别的场景竟然一个字都说不出口，德拉科就这么离开了。

他需要他。

德拉科回到了伦敦，开始继续他乏味的工作，然而明眼人都可以看得出来他的魂不守舍。

他需要他。

又是一个难耐的夜晚，德拉科泡在酒吧里，对着眼前搔首弄姿试图勾引他的女人感到一阵反胃，他跌跌撞撞回到家，听见浴室里有什么声音，酒立马醒了一半。他小心翼翼打开浴室门，只看见一条人鱼泡在他家浴缸里冲他笑。

“德拉科，我来到这里可是很辛苦的，你不打算奖励我一个吻吗？”

 

End.


End file.
